wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hornet the Cursed Nightwing
“See? Anaconda agrees with me, agrees that you should die!!” No stealing or editing anything on this page! Hornet, her fate was planned from the moment of her birth, an animus spell on her egg, and her life would be permanently altered...she would never have a happy ending Appearance Hornet looks almost nothing like a nightwing, due to being enchanted. She is a really dark green, with three spots below her eyes that are red, orange and yellow. she has spines that start on her head and end at the bottom of her neck. she has many spikes all around her tail that can be shot a small distance. Personalitiy She is a rude and cold, but not openly murderous. Where there aren't any witnesses however, she is openly murderous and scheming, muttering and "talking" to her dead mate, anaconda. She is practically insane and isn't very safe company Abilities First off, she cannot breathe fire, she can shoot spines from her tail instead. She is in possession of a enchanted weapon, made to kill..and she always uses it, leaving a triangle of claw marks, giving her the name, trigon. History Hornet has never been happy for very long, I mean, she hatched and her parents were killed in front of her eyes and she became a orphan. Hornet lived in poverty, stealing and scrounging up anything to eat. One fateful day, she was cornered by the dragon who had killed her parents, and was told to join their gang, or die. Her instinct took over, and she slashed the throat of that dragon, he toppled over, almost immediately dying, and she flew away in the chaos. Over the next three years, she became comfortable killing dragons in her way, it became the solution to many of her problems, she had moral though, and did not kill for fun, but that rule slipped as she kept on killing. One night, when all the moons were full, at the age of five, she was caught and sent to a prison full of thieves and murderers like her, that is where she met anaconda, they were in the cells next to each other. She originally disliked him, but eventually they formed an escape plan together, and they succeeded, escaping in the dead of night and fleeing the area together They traveled together and fell in love. They became wed and had two eggs, both female. They hatched and the family lived together happily for a few years. Until a gang kills anaconda with a spear to a chest, that was the one moment when hornet was murderous for the first time in years. In a fit of rage and grief she killed the killer, and vowed to kill everyone who was involved in this. She was destroyed, not being able to take care of her children, and sending them to jade mountain academy. One of her children has fallen in love with the dragonet of the dragon who had orchestrated anaconda's death, and is she finds out well....it will be messy. She currently tracks the dragons who did this and is planning to kill them. Somehow, after all this, she still, deep down inside her, has love for her children, and really, she is just a cursed, lonely dragon. She never had a choice and she was never able to have that happy ending other dragons get.. (hornet just needs a hug tbh) Trivia * She was originally going to be a spikewing * She was also going to be just insane and not enchanted Category:NightWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Mentally Unwell